That Day
by imagine.forever.beside.you
Summary: One day, it rained. And on that day, Callen was reminded just how much Kensi adored rainy weather.


_A/N: __This was written a long time ago. I think I started it… mid second season? But with the mind of it set in first. Maybe? Y'know, I dunno. Imma say that I'm not putting in any specifics or stuffs, so no real setting. The ending feels kinda rushed, so I apologize for that. _

It was dark outside. Water pelted the ground, creating seas of puddles. It was the kind of day where mothers held their children inside, leaving them to stare sadly out the windows, to places they could only dream of playing in for the day. Where only the most daring surfers would venture out to the rolling sea to ride the waves, or where it was a natural sight to see people running with a briefcase or magazine over their head in attempt to block the offending drops otherwise known as rain.

Kensi was one of the people who would jump at the chance to stand in the rain. Just sitting inside listening wasn't enough, she had to be out in it, feeling it hit her skin, soak her clothes. Today was no different.

She walked the short distance from her place to the beach, enjoying the sound of the weather, be it the pounding rain or the slight thundering rumble, it didn't matter much to her. Being in the rain gave her a chance to think things through without other distractions, to sit back and (slightly) relax - even if she'd walk back inside shivering.

Once at the beach, Kensi sat, far enough from the ocean to not get hit with the waves (not that it mattered, seeing as she _was _already drenched) but close enough to watch the surfers brave enough to challenge the waves. Occasionally, she'd see one of the runners, sprinting through the downpour with a magazine over their heads to get to their respective destinations somewhat dry. She laughed out loud at them.

Within minutes, the rain came down faster, it was getting harder to see the surfers. Some of them decided it wasn't worth it, and followed her example of just watching, smiling with her as people flew past, trying to stay dry.

"Y'know, you're gonna get sick."

"I have a strong immune system," Kensi replied, raising her voice to be heard over the pounding storm.

The speaker sat down next to her, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.

"You say that now." he spoke as if he knew she would be sick later.

"You're one to talk, " She scoffed. "You're doing the exact same thing as I am."

G smiled, but kept his gaze on the ocean even as she gazed at him. "At least tell me you don't have your phone on you."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Hetty would kill me."

"And then it'd be a lot quieter."

She punched him and he bumped his shoulder into hers in return. "I'm hoping you wouldn't stand by and just let her murder me."

"Of course not." G paused. "I'd send Deeks in to help first, though."

They stopped talking, the rain not letting up in the least.

A grunt was heard, and the two turned as one to look behind them. A man in an expensive looking suit had tripped from his place on an oddly-placed sidewalk and sailed straight into the sand. Both agents wanted to laugh at all the sand sticking to the man, but the two of them had both been on receiving ends of Hetty's wrath after ruining clothes, so they smothered the laughs threatening to bubble out and turned back to the sea.

Kensi relaxed, allowing her body to lean into his.

"I like the rain," She mumbled.

"Well, we are sitting in it."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "But it's slowing down, some."

She could practically hear the disbelieving glance he sent her.

"Don't give me that look." She angled her face towards his and beamed a winning smile. "If you pay attention, it's slowing." She turned her head back to it's first position, swatting away soaked hair.

She thought it was interesting the way it felt to have the rain hit you, and then work it's way down your body. It wasn't a bad feeling, not necessarily great, either. But something that was just weird in the way a shower could never recreate.

He thought it wasn't too surprising that she liked rain. He didn't, not really. Maybe a light drizzle in the summer, but that's it. But he wasn't all too surprised when he found out his favorite agent absolutely adored rain - preferably in it's full blown storm form, complete with drumming and a lightshow.

He, on the other hand, honestly didn't enjoy sitting out in the wet sand, while he waited through nature's shower. But he loved Kensi, would do anything for her, and if she loved him enough to let him drive her car (which had been an interesting experience to say the _least_), then he'd sit through this.

But then…she sneezed.

Now, when Kensi gets low on sleep, she gets cranky. When she doesn't have enough food in her stomach, she gets cranky. When her monthly visitor comes, she gets cranky with cramps. When she has to spend a whole day with Deeks or Nate, she gets cranky.

And he can deal with cranky. Give her a little bit of room for a few hours, go to her when no one else is around, and either talk to her softly or sit with her in silence, all of which depending on just what type of cranky she is (because there are many forms of Cranky Kensi).

But when she gets sick, she is _terrible _to be around. In his experience, she refused to take medicine, was never hungry - which led to some interesting incidents so he could get her to eat - and all she wanted to do was get in her car and go to work (which meant he had to hide all the keys and keep an eye on her at all times, because she was Kensi, and if she wanted to drive her car, then she's driving her car).

He must've stiffened, and she must've felt it, because she pulled back to look up at him.

"C'mon," He stood without hesitation, tugging at her to stand with him.

"Hey, quit - what are you - no, I don't-"

He ignored the spluttered protests and pulled her up. She glared and crossed her arms, tempted to sit back down defiantly.

He shook his head as if reading her mind.

"I _sneezed. _It happens, you know."

"Of course it does. Right before you get sick."

Kensi's eyes narrowed. "Not always. Deeks sneezes all the time, just because he looks up."

"You're not Deeks, and I'm not taking chances." At her scoff, Callen gently but firmly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her towards her house.

"Hey, _no, _you can't just-" She paused as she almost tripped over her own feet. "_Callen, _let go or I'll kick your ass!"

The man in front of her kept walking, tugging on her and managing to pull her with ease, even through the wet sand and pounding rain. He was playing a dangerous game, but at least he knew it.

He kept this up until suddenly he was facedown with a knee pressed into his back with enough force to keep him down, but not enough to hurt.

But her wrist was still in his grasp, and now under his body. Because when Kensi had shoved him in order to free herself, she didn't plan on Callen keeping a grip on her, even as he threw his hands out to catch his fall (though he was careful not to stress said wrist).

So now, she sat on top of him fully, leaning forward at an awkward angle because he hadn't let go.

He spat out sand and twisted his head much as he could. "Kenz, Sam doesn't live that far, I'll call him-"

Another scoff came from her mouth. "Like you could. You're in no position to argue this. Flattered as I am that you need back up to deal with me, I could take you both down."

"And you are?" He raised his eyebrows, referring to her first comment and smartly ignoring the second. His eyes were pointed towards the ocean, but he watched his favorite agent out of the corner of them, as he hadn't yet twisted onto his back.

"I'm in a better spot than you are. And I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind."

"Sitting on me? I mind."

She head-slapped him with her free hand. "Outside, moron."

He noticed it hadn't stopped storming. She was leaning down so as not to bother her wrist trapped under him, and her hair dangled into the side of his face, dripping.

"Can't let you do that. But would you let me turn over?" He knew he could do it himself, but had to ask anyway.

"Nope."

He was so tempted to call Sam.

She was tempted to steal his car keys and lock him outside soon as she got out of his grasp.

Instead, Callen – not quite to Kensi's surprise – flipped over onto his back almost effortlessly. She wobbled and fell off him, but took her chance and stood up, managing to bounce away three steps before he launched forward and _almost _recaptured the lost grip on her, but she danced away gleefully.

"Callen, I sneezed once! I'm fine! I'll go back inside when it stops raining, and so help me, I'll do what it takes to keep you from making me do otherwise!"

She sounded pissed. But he knew her, and knew she wasn't.

"You'll get sick," He repeated his earlier words as he stood.

Her eyes rolled towards the skies, even as rain pelted down on them. " No, I won't."

Callen raised an eyebrow. "You will." He watched as she took a step backwards - away from him and her home - and tucked wet hair behind her ear. He grinned and moved towards her.

"_Don't, _don't even think about it!" She shrieked on the last word, turning and moving to run from her team leader. She actually leaped away, much to his surprise, but he caught her around the waist mid-jump easily.

It was one of the strangest feelings, to be in the air and jerked backwards. To say it had happened to her out of her childhood years would be a lie, and Kensi groaned as she found herself, somehow, trapped underneath Callen as wet sand pressed into her back.

"Callen." She looked straight into his eyes, trying to harden her gaze as she'd seen Hetty do. "I will fight you tooth and nail."

Callen was put off as he noticed a similarity between the junior agent and his tiny boss. He shook his head. "I don't doubt that."

"Then back off." Again, sounding pissed when he knew she wasn't.

Callen leaned back from his position above her, making sure not to crush her. "When you get sick-"

"I won't."

"All you'll want to do is go to work."

"I will."

"And you won't be able to."

"Hasn't stopped me before."

"But I will."

The breath whooshed out of her in a form of laughter. "Yeah, cause _that's _what happened last time."

Callen grinned fondly at the memory. "So you admit you've gotten sick because of this."

The classic Kensi move, consisting of her giving an evil grin while showing anger through her eyes, was pulled on him (though the anger was nothing more than a slight prick of irritation that said she was bothered by his assumption). "No, I was feeling _unwell,_ because I was shoved, rather rudely, into a fountain while on a lead."

"And didn't change later."

"I won't deny that."

"Which got you sick in the end."

"I _will _deny that. I was unwell." A pause, and then she smirked. "I ended up at work anyway."

"For about three minutes before I took you back home!"

She scoffed. "Really, Callen? I was in the car three minutes before you'd even realized I was gone."

He opened his mouth, grinning, before shaking his head. "This is a never ending argument. Are we really gonna keep it up?"

"Only if you continue it with your false assumptions."

"They're facts! Which are_ right._"

"Callen," She paused, squirming underneath him before stilling. "Something you should know about me. I argue, and I don't give it up."

"Believe me, Kenz, I know. We _all _know." Despite his words, his tone said he loved her stubbornness.

They stayed that way for a few moments, despite the rain and the chill of the air.

"Hey, Callen?"

He eyed her. "What?"

"I think you should get off me."

"Will you come inside?"

She shifted her eyesight, thinking. "I guess. But, only because I'm cold and hungry."

He grinned. "Of course. Best to get you inside before you starve. Or get cranky. Hungry Kensi isn't always fun."

"Hungry Kensi will beat you if you don't get off her and let her get food."

"Speaking in the third person now, huh? Not sure if I like that yet. Maybe you should try it around the rest of the team, y'know, get a feeling of how they like it…"

She shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes again. Taking it in stride, he pushed himself off her and offered a hand - which, naturally, she ignored.

"Right. I'll be sure to get right on that. In fact, tomorrow, I bet you twenty bucks that I'll go in and talk to both Deeks and Sam in the third person."

Starting their trek back to her home, he spared a glance at her through the still falling rain. "Oh really? And this isn't just a way to ensure that when you get sick, you go in to work and get twenty dollars?"

"I won't get sick," She scoffed. "And anyway, even if I did, I would still go in, still talk with them, and that way I'd get twenty bucks anyway and still be at work. Cause I'm just that great."

He bumped her shoulder with his own. "Maybe on a regular day. But not when you're down with the flu. Or a cold, I guess."

She grinned and shook her head as they approached the door. "That's where you'd be wrong, G Callen."

"Right," He faced her as she took out her keys on the front step. "And why's that?"

"Because." Her eyes shined with amusement. "I am a born operator. And that means I pull off things that are both expected, and unexpected, most times without being caught."

"Most times?"

"Well, there was this one time I got caught." They stepped inside to the warm air of her home. "But, I kind of let him catch me."

"_Let_ him." A statement with a question underneath.

"Let him." She nodded. "Cause I might love him."

"You don't say. Did I ever tell you the story about this girl I was chasing? No? Well, when I caught her, I decided I might just love her too."

They both smiled - smirked, really - and the door shut firmly behind them.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Kensi Blye was sick.

That day, G Callen took care of her, making sure to hide all the keys, maybe gloat a little that he was right, forced some medicine down her throat, and made sure she ate.

That day, Kensi snuck out when Callen wasn't watching, drove to work where she managed to speak in the third person before Callen wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her to his car.

That day, Kensi made sure to gloat that she had gotten to work just as she said she would. Callen rolled his eyes, tossed a twenty her way, and retorted that this time, he hadn't been as far behind as the last time.

That day, they both sat down to watch the weather channel - Kensi so she would know when to next venture out into the rain, Callen to be aware of when she would be sick again.

That day, both laughed when they heard the first few drops hit the roof.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N: Alright, well, I generally don't like these to be at the end. But, here's one anyway. Now, I'm aware both were out of character - Callen more so, I think, but sometimes there's only so far I can go with these two before my mind takes over. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or confusion on the wording - honestly, most times it makes so much sense in my head. Then again, when I confuse people regularly when talking, I'm sure my writing is just as bad. Either way, thanks for reading this... this thing! _


End file.
